


Barriers and Bridges

by malfoible



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian brings Charlie to meet the folks. Don has a bit of a fling with a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers and Bridges

"Cadogan House, Julia speaking how can I help?"

"Hi Julia, it's Ian Edgerton can I speak to the Duchess please?"

Julia looked at the chart on the wall. He hadn't rung in the two months she'd been here but the name seemed familiar and he'd said Duchess. Yes there he was Edgerton Ian Agent written in red, important then.

"Hi Agent Edgerton, you are on my list of people to put straight through but the boss is out right now, can I take a message? Or get her to ring you back?"

The office door swung open and a head popped round it and asked.

“Have you had lunch yet Julia, come have lunch. Who’s on the phone?”

“Hi Marcus, Agent Edgerton, he wants the boss but she’s out to lunch.”

He put his hand out for the phone and held the door for her to follow him.  
They made their way along the corridor to an openplan living area. She could only hear one side of the conversation.

“Ian, good to hear from you. Are you in jail? Hospital? Have you been shot, stabbed, blown up?”

Julia could hear the affection in his voice and a little anxiety until he heard the reply.  
It must have been favourable as Marcus laughed and said “Good result then.”

A figure was seated at the kitchen counter. “Can Julia and I have lunch now Alex, guess who’s on the phone?”

Not waiting for her to speak he said “ It’s Ian.”

He spoke into the phone saying “Alex is here say Hi to her.”

He put phone on speaker and Edgerton’s voice said.

“Hi Alex thought you’d be retired by now. When you coming over to look after me?”

“Hello Trouble, where are you ringing from jail or hospital?”

“Neither I’m sitting by a koi pond in California.”

“Are you taking care of yourself? Are you eating properly?"

“Swear to God Nanny if you ask me about my bowels…”

She laughed at that and Julia could hear the affection in her voice too.

“When are you coming to visit they all miss you a lot.”

“That’s why I’m calling, Marcus can you take me off speaker?”

Marcus lifted up the phone and walked out onto the balcony.

“Ok just us, spill.”

“Didn’t you tell me the new place is on the river near the Sage.”

“Yes looking right at it now, could probably hit it with a ball.”

“I’ve seen you throw.”

“Ha Ha very funny. Why do you want to know?”

“My boy erm my part erm. I have a friend who’s giving some lectures there at the end of September.  
I was wondering if you could recommend a good hotel I’m coming with him.”

Marcus smiled at Ian’s discomfort.

“As if Cass would let you stay at a hotel you should just come here, so who’s this friend?”

“He’s a maths professor his name is Charles Eppes.”

“Oh the one you told us about right? I remember. The maths guy you fell for during that sniper case, when you kept saying the wrong thing and putting your foot into it and he thought you were an idiot. Then you roamed around the woods with him on another case and you had to force yourself not to trip him up and jump his bones. If I remember the one thing stopping you was his scary F.B.I. brother.”

Marcus grinned with glee knowing he was only brave enough to tease Ian because he was a thousand miles away.

Ian groaned “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“No backing down now. We will be delighted to see you both and I promise not to tell him you told us all about him ages ago.  
I take it he feels the same way about you and you managed to get the brother on side or is he buried out in the woods.”

“No he’s fine and yes Charlie feels the same.”

“Will he be wanting his own bed?”

“Marcus you know when I come over there I’m likely to throw you at the Sage.”

Marcus chuckled and changed the subject.

“The boss is out to lunch with her coven she’ll be sorry to have missed you.”

“I’ll ring again later. Who’s the new girl and why am I on a chart?”

“Julia she’s been here about two months. We needed some help and she fit right in.  
Sarah made her a chart so she can deal with all the calls. Only few people get through to the boss we deal with all the rest.”

They talked a little about the charity work Cadogan House did then Ian asked.

“What happened with Jonathon? Sarah said he left.”  
“He got a new job in Cologne.”

“And he didn’t want you to go.”

“Yes he did but I said I needed to think about it. He said if I loved him there was nothing to think about. ”

“Was it the job she would have held it for you, you know.”

“I know, no not just the job, I couldn’t leave her, didn’t want to leave her, not the boss nor Sarah this is the only home I’ve ever had. I know I’m an adult but I just couldn’t leave and I know if I’d loved him the way I should have I would have been ready to go. When he realised that, he left. If you love someone with all your heart nothing else should matter. Anyway enough angst tell me more about your professor?”

 

IN THE KITCHEN

“So Agent Edgerton was a foster kid?”

“Yes we had him for two years from when he was fourteen. Marcus was eight and Sarah was around five we didn’t have Sarah permanently then, just respite when her dad was very sick.

Ian’s father was stationed here, he was in something like the U.S. version of the SAS, Special Forces or some such they call it. He had been sent away on a mission. They couldn’t get in touch with him when Ian’s mother was killed in a road accident. He was sent to us. Only meant to be a few days but they couldn’t find any relative to take him so he’d have had to go into care in the U.S. He was the most stubborn boy. He wouldn’t go back to the States until his dad turned up. Was certain he would come back for him. Never gave up hope.”

“So what happened? Did he come back?”

“Yes almost two years it took. We got a call, then about a month later he turned up, never seen such joy on anyone’s face either before or since. They left for home a couple of weeks later. They kept in touch. Ian went to college then joined the forces now he works for the F.B.I. His father died a couple of years ago. Ian has no one else and his job is quite lonely. He’s on the road a lot of the time. Hasn’t got a settled home.  
The boss takes Marcus and Sarah to visit him but often he only has a few days between assignments. His work is dangerous they worry about him a lot.” 

Julia followed Alex’s eyes looking out onto the balcony. The conversation seemed to be serious but then Marcus tipped his head back laughing. Alex smiled then bustled about tidying the kitchen, Marcus would tell her anything of importance.

 

CHAPTER TWO

A couple of months later Marcus was standing at the ticket barrier at the Central Station waiting for the closest thing he had to a brother, His brother’s math genius boyfriend and the genius’ F.B.I. agent brother.

He noticed Ian’s head first glossy black hair like a raven’s wing or a panther, yes definitely a panther.  
Ian was mostly concentrating on the figure beside him, smaller, slighter, brown curls bouncing as he walked, talking with his hands, turning his head from Ian to the figure on his other side.  
This must be the brother, built in the same mould as Ian by the look of him. Paying less attention to his brother, scanning the area.

It was the brother who noticed Marcus watching and just as Marcus raised his hand in greeting he spoke to Ian and nodded in Marcus’ direction.

Ian swung the whole party together with luggage trolley.

He reached for Marcus and pulled him into a one armed hug.

“Good to see you this is Don and this is Charlie he’s all excited about being on a train.”

Charlie punched Ian good naturedly and clasped Marcus’ hands in both of his.

“I’m happy to meet you. Can’t wait to hear all about Ian when he was a boy. This is my brother Don.”

Don studied the younger man, proud of his ability to pick out fakes and phonies. After three years of knowing nothing about Edgerton except what was in his F.B.I. jacket he had been surprised to hear that he apparently had a foster family in the north of England.  
When Ian and Charlie had gotten together he had been worried.  
Charlie was so enthusiastic he was sure he would be hurt.  
So far that hadn’t happened except for a slight sadness in his eyes when Ian was sent away on a job.

Don looked for anything odd in the relationship between Edgerton and Marcus but could see nothing but affection.  
Marcus was taller than all three of them, slender and pale with collar length brown hair his eyes open and friendly.

Marcus reached out his hand and Don took hold of it, the shock of electricity they both felt made them look at each other more deeply.

Marcus turned. “ The car’s this way.”

Ian sat shotgun with Marcus. The Eppes brothers in the rear seat.

They had barely set off when the phone on the dash rang.

“Sarah we’re five minutes away can’t you wait?”

“Are they here?” What’s the Professor like, is he cute?”

“You know Edgertons right here, however I answer that he’s going to kill me dead.”

He sighed, “ Yes the Professor’s cute.”

“What about the brother is he cute?”

Marcus groaned “Yes he’s hot too. Hanging up now.”

The four in the car all noticed the change of word.

Ian smirked, Charlie nipped his brother and Marcus went pink. Meeting Dons eyes in the mirror he saw he was smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You’ll have to excuse Sarah she’s insane.”

They arrived at the apartment to be met by three women. Sarah launched herself at Ian while the other two introduced themselves.

“Cass Cadogan pleased to meet you, the hugger is Sarah and this is our housekeeper Alex.”

Ian kissed both women on the cheek. “Duchess, Nanny, this is Professor Charles Eppes and his brother Don.” 

“We thought you may want lunch then you can rest and unpack. Marcus show Don his room. Ian and Charlie this is yours.”

Don followed Marcus.

“I’ve emptied one side of the wardrobe and a couple of drawers. If you need any more space just ask.”

“I don’t want to put you out of your room. I could have stayed in a hotel.”

“It’s not a problem we just shuffle round a bit, we thought you’d prefer this room to Sarah’s.”

“Well thanks and if you want to wait while I have a quick wash I’d love some lunch and maybe a beer.”

“Beer I can do. Take all the time you want.”

He walked out onto the balcony as Don looked for his wash bag and a clean shirt.

He heard the water stop running and turned to see Don coming out of the bathroom rubbing his hair dry with a towel. His body was tanned and muscular. Marcus turned away so he wouldn’t be caught watching.

“Oh yeah hot hot hot.”

 

In the spare room Charlie had thrown himself down on the bed while Ian opened his bag to find some clean clothes.

“The bed’s comfy.”

Ian smiled as he looked over at Charlie and bent down to kiss him gently. He resisted Charlie’s attempts to pull him down onto the bed.

“Later.”

“Later!” Charlie looked stunned.

“Later. Unless you want to join me in the shower?”

Hardly had Ian finished speaking than Charlie was undressed and heading for the bathroom. He turned and gave Ian a flirty look.

“Hurry or I’ll start without you.”

They spent some time in the shower. Ian loved touching Charlie, gently running hands over every inch of him except for the part he really wanted touched. It made it all the more erotic when Ian knelt and swallowed Charlie’s prick in one movement.

Charlie loved Ian’s touch, the way he took his time taking Charlie to the edge time and again before finally giving him release.  
He held tight to Ian’s shoulders as he unloaded down his lover’s throat.

He pulled Ian up for a kiss, a deep dirty kiss.

“Later eh? Agent Edgerton you’re a great big tease.”

 

When they entered the living room Don was already having a beer and being interrogated by Sarah on what exactly the F.B.I. did. 

The food was laid out family style so everyone helped themselves. They ate and drank and talked for a couple of hours. They all helped Alex clear up so she could go home.

“Don’t you live here Alex?”

“She wanted a place of her own she only comes in the mornings now.” Cass replied . She gave Alex a hug as she left.” See you Monday.”

Sarah took Alex home and the three visitors went for a lie down.

Cass took a glass of wine out onto the balcony and Marcus settled down for his usual Saturday of watching sport on TV.

Don returned around an hour or so later. Marcus peeped over the sofa.

“Hey. Did you sleep?”

“Dosed, rather. That’s a great screen, do you like sports?

The screen was showing a rugby game on the main picture and running down the side was another four smaller ones showing results and stats from other sports and also a one showing horse racing.

“How did you guess? I’ll watch anything. You?

“Oh yeah I used to play baseball in the minor league.

“Were you any good?” Marcus asked teasingly.

“Not bad.” Don smiled back.

“Do you want a beer?”

Don’t mind if I do, thanks.

They sat watching and talking. Marcus explained rugby and Don was amazed that the players didn’t wear helmets or pads. After a particularly hard clash one of the players was bleeding profusely from a head wound but the game still carried on.  
They were enjoying getting to know each other. Ian joined them.

“Charlie still asleep?”

“You know your brother he might be there till morning.”

Charlie wandered in yawning” You could have woken me.”

“How love. They wouldn’t let me bring my gun.”

Don laughed and Charlie stuck his tongue out childishly.

He perched on the arm of Ian’s chair and Ian pulled him down into his lap. Charlie snuggled into his neck but when the announcer on TV started talking stats he slid down onto the floor by Sarah to watch more closely.

Cass came in from the balcony. “ If you’re going to watch sports and drink beer you should probably have food too.”

Marcus stood and Don said” I’ll give you a hand.”

Ian and Charlie exchanged a look. Looks like Dons feeling frisky.

The evening passed pleasantly after a while they switched off TV and put some music on. When they all began yawning again they all went to bed.

“I’m glad you came with me I like your family.  
They’re good people to be around. Relaxing. It’s so long since I lived here I thought I’d feel odd but it feels a bit like home.”

Ian pulled Charlie into his arms.

“You can’t be too tired you slept earlier.”

Oh I’m not tired at all I just wanted to be alone in bed with you. Now are you going to give me what I want or do you want a fight?”

“Tell me what you want Professor.”

“You Agent Edgerton, hard, fast and deep.” 

“Oh I think I can manage that.”

Next morning Charlie woke to an empty bed then remembered Ian and Sarah saying something about an early morning run. Some people are clearly insane.

He showered and found Cass out on the balcony. “Morning Charlie, coffee?”

“Please. Where is everyone?”

“They are on their fourth lap round the quayside. Sarah only usually does two she mustn’t want to let the others win.”

“Oh they may be out there all day then neither Ian nor Don can stand getting beat.”

Cass laughed. “Well I hope they don’t kill Marcus.”

They sat drinking their coffee.

“I’ m pleased you invited us to stay Ian doesn’t say much about his past or his present actually. This is a first.”

“For us too. He’s never brought anyone to meet us before you must mean a lot to him.”

“He means a lot to me but i’ts difficult when he goes away. I don’t want to be clingy but I miss him, I wish he would stay, I don’t want to stop him doing the job he loves and he is the best at what he does. It’s just hard. I love him you see and I can’t tell him how much in case he feels pressured.”

He stopped talking as if he had just realised who he was talking to.

“Thank you for trusting me with that Charlie. I love Ian too and would very much like him to settle down with you.”

Charlie beamed his brightest smile. “ Thank you.”

 

The runners arrived back for breakfast mostly puffing and panting.

 

They spent the day relaxing. Walking across the river to an Italian restaurant where they were well known for a late lunch.   
Checking out the local Sunday market. Returning home for a pleasant evening chatting and listening to music.

Charlie had to prepare for his lecture and Ian went to keep him company.

Sarah went out for the evening and Cass sat out on the balcony as she did almost every night. “Best View in the world”. She’d say.

This left Don and Marcus to amuse themselves. They watched a movie finding they had similar tastes and talked long and easily. They both felt some kind of a pull but weren’t sure what. 

 

Monday morning Charlie snuggled into Ian’s side, kissing his jaw and throat lazily.

“What are you going to do today when I’m giving my lecture?”

“I’m coming to listen. We’re all coming to listen.”

He ran his hand up the back of Charlie’s head combing through his beautiful dark curls.

Charlie looked surprised and very pleased.

“You are?”

“Of course. You didn’t think I came all this way for the hot sex did you?”

“Oh so you’re not interested in the sex? ”Charlie looked down at Ian.” You won’t want this then.”

He licked a long stripe from Ian’s chin down to his right nipple and bit it a little harder than he usually would, he did the same to the left one. Then carried on licking tickling and gently biting all down Ian’s body.  
When he got almost all the way down he started again at Ian’s knee licking a strip up each thigh.  
Then he swallowed Ian’s cock down gripping it tight and swirling his tongue round. Ian was writhing and moaning on the bed his hands tangled in Charlie’s curls.

“Oh yes Charlie, feels so good, love your tongue. Oh fuck. This last was when Charlie slicking up his fingers slid two of them inside and curled them to touch Ian’s sweet spot.

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“So if you don't want the sex you’ll not want this.” Charlie slid his fingers free and lifted up his head his eyes were black with lust but there was devilment there too. He grinned at Ian.

“Well played Professor you got me. I have only one thing to say. Playtimes over.”

He rolled Charlie onto his back and devoured his lips in a punishing kiss.

Then he ran his fingers over Charlie touching every one of his tender places. He opened him up and with a dab of lube pushed himself inside.

“Oh baby you feel so good I could do this all day.”

Charlie reached up for a kiss and Ian licked all round the inside of his mouth.  
They were both panting and moaning Ian took hold of Charlie’s cock.

” Come for me Baby.”

Charlie unloaded all over Ian’s chest and Ian came almost right away only managing a few more strokes.

They rolled in each others arms and smiled then laughed” That was hot and exciting.”

“You are always surprising me professor and you’re always hot.”

Walking over to the lecture hall both Don and Ian were a little concerned.  
Back home Charlie was kind of like a rock god of math. Who knew how many people would turn up here?  
How many people had even heard of professor Charles Eppes?”

They needn’t have worried the hall was packed to the rafters with many people having to stand at the back.  
Seats had been saved for Charlie’s party at the front at the end of the row on the right hand side.  
Ian sat with Cass. Marcus and Don behind then Sarah and Julia.

Charlie talked for almost two hours using his hands and slides to enhance his words but the audience was enthralled by him, by his enthusiasm and boundless energy and subject knowledge. When he at last asked for questions a hundred hands went up he laughed.

“ I’m not sure I can answer all of them but thank you.” He answered as many as he could but then finally had to end his talk.  
“Thank you all for coming I have enjoyed all of your interest and enthusiasm. I hope you can all make Wednesday too. I’m sorry we have to leave the hall now. Thank you again.”

He received rapturous applause. Cass spoke to Ian.

“ No wonder you love him he is brilliant you better go save him before he gets mobbed.”

Ian crossed the stage receiving a wide warm smile from Charlie. He stood behind him and Charlie leaned back into him. He turned his head and murmured. “ Thanks I’ll not be much longer.”

The hall began to clear and Ian put his arm loosely round Charlie’s shoulder.

“Marking your territory Agent Edgerton?”

“Well I wouldn’t want you to run off with one of your fans would I?”

“Never.” Charlie leaned over and kissed Ian on the lips.

“You’re the only one I want.”

Ian looked at him closely he knew Charlie didn’t lie maybe he felt the same way as Ian. The time had come to have a real talk about the future.

 

The next few days passed easily Cass and Ian went to every lecture but the others had work to do.  
As for Don he was enjoying spending time with Marcus.

They had gone to a sale and bought two houses.  
He had met Bob the builder who did the renovations and he even accompanied Marcus to meet Evie the social worker who helped find tennants for the houses.  
These were all young people who were leaving care. They needed a safe place to live and some help with living alone such as making sure there bills were paid and they could change a light bulb and cook a meal.

Cadogan house was a wonderful charity.  
Don had spent far too much of his time with the dregs of society, murderers, bombers, drug dealers.  
The work Cadogan house did was so uplifting he was impressed.

He was getting to like Marcus more and more.  
Usually Don was happy to have a quick fling not wanting or needing commitment.  
But this time it was different he was only here for one more week and he really didn’t want to hurt Marcus.  
He was at a loss for the first time in his life.

One evening they were on the balcony alone. They had spent all day together talking freely but over the last hour or so Don had gotten quieter and quieter.

Marcus was looking at him wondering if he’d done something wrong.

“Don you’re freaking me out here can you just say something or do som…"

Don leaned forward and took hold of Marcus head. He ran his hand up the back through the brown hair and brought his lips in for a kiss.  
It was only meant to be a brief brushing of the lips but Marcus groaned with pleasure and pulled Don towards him grinding their bodies together. He wrapped his arms round Dons neck and kissed him back. Hard and dirty.

Don lifted his head and looked into his eyes smiling. “ I guess that answers that.” Then he clashed their mouths together again.

“What do you want Marcus.?”

“I want to show you how much fun we can have in that comfy bed of mine.”

Inside Cass and Ian had been having a heart to heart.

“ All you can do is talk to him love. Then you can go from there.  
I know he cares about you why not just say what you want and let him make up his own mind.  
Stop second guessing every little thing.”

They looked out at Don and Marcus on the balcony.

“ I’m more concerned about Marcus. What do you think about Don?”

“Don is one of the good guys. He always wants to look after everyone and make sure they’re safe. I think that’s why he’s not making a move on Marcus you can see they both want to. Don will be afraid Marcus will get hurt since we’re only here another week.”

They both looked at the couple outside just as they began kissing.

Marcus took Dons hand and pulled him inside heading for they bedroom. They stopped dead when they realised they were overlooked.

Marcus lifted his chin; Don and I are going for a lie down don’t expect to see us till morning.”

“Yeah that kiss probably wore you out.” Ian smirked.

 

Charlie came in. “ Was that Don and Marcus finally getting together? About time.” He smiled.

“Did you get all your work done? Would you like something, a drink maybe?”

“Some fresh air please, will you walk with me?” 

“Of course.”

They put on warm coats and headed down in the lift. They walked down to the quayside and along to the Swing Bridge.

Crossing over and walking along passed the bars and cafes filled with revellers.

Ian held Charlie’s hand the whole way. When they met big groups of peoples Charlie wondered if Ian would let go but he didn’t and no one took any notice.  
They walked along to the new Millenium Bridge and half way across they stood still.  
Ian took Charlie in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

Charlie kissed him back.

“You are different here.” Ian looked worried.

“No don’t frown. I love you. You know that. Just here you’re different, more relaxed. You have always held back something of yourself but here you’ve let down all your barriers I’m getting the whole you at last.” 

Ian swallowed. He thought he’d choke with all the feelings churning inside him.

“Is that what you want Charlie the whole me? Because I want all of you. I want to wake up with you every day and go to bed with you every night I don’t want this part time arrangement any longer.  
I love you Charlie I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Charlie’s face lit with a radiance Ian had never seen before.

“That’s what I want too

 

Marcus had barely time to shut the door before Don grabbed him. Holding his head in his hands and kissing him until they were both breathless.

Marcus ran his hands over Don finally getting to touch him. The picture still in his mind of Don topless.  
He pulled off Dons clothes and Don wasn’t slow in undressing Marcus. They carried on kissing as they fell onto the bed.

“How do you want to do this I’m thinking you usually top since you’re used to being in charge?”

“I’m not averse to you taking the lead if you want. I trust you, sometimes it’s good to let go.”

Marcus leaned over and kissed Don, then worked his way down Don’s body kissing and licking finding out what Don liked.  
He took Don’s hard length into his mouth licking and sucking rubbing his balls.  
He licked further from Don’s hole to his balls making Don squeak with pleasure.  
He sucked and licked Don’s cock until Don was thrusting into his mouth.  
Marcus slicked up his fingers and slid them one by one into Don’s hole scissoring his fingers to open him up.

“Oh yeah. Oh yeah. So good, don’t fuckin stop. Gonna come now, oh fuck.”

Don shot his whole load down Marcus’ throat.

“Please want you in me now please.”

Marcus slid easily inside Don.

“You are so beautiful Don. Hot and tight and smooth as silk. Going to have to stop myself from coming too soon. Oh fuck Don so good.”

Marcus slammed into Don over and over until he could wait no more. He came hard and deep.  
Don could feel every thrust, moaning with pleasure he managed to say” That was fucking fantastic come here.”

He turned until he could pull Marcus up so he could claim his mouth in a wet dirty delicious kiss.

They lay panting and kissing holding each other until they both calmed down.

“We should get cleaned up.”

“Is that shower big enough for two? Afterwards maybe I could return the favour.”

“I knew you’d want to take charge at some point.”

“Have you got a problem with that?”

“Hell no. Did you bring your handcuffs?”

 

Charlie and Ian were standing on the middle of the bridge looking up river. All the bridges were lit up reflecting their lights in the water. The Millenium Bridge they were standing on had color changing lights like a rainbow above their heads.

“Cass was telling me people propose here all the time it’s so romantic.”

“Not sure about proposing Charlie how about we move straight to the promising. I Ian Edgerton promise you Charlie Eppes that I will love and cherish you until the day I die.”

Charlie pulled Ian in for a kiss. “I Charles Eppes promise that will love you Ian Edgerton for all eternity.”

They kissed each other again.

“Now how about we run home and you can show me how all this loving and cherishing is gonna fit in with all the hot sex.”

“Professor you read my mind.” Ian grinned. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”


End file.
